


Mia in the Land of Gaia

by ChocolateDonutHole442



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDonutHole442/pseuds/ChocolateDonutHole442
Summary: Mia is like any other twenty-something, working a dead end job trying to get her life together. But an accident leads to her being sent to a whole other realm-somehow-one she knows all too well. Can the cast of the classic FFVII game survive Mia's blunt, and otherwise rude personality?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack. Trust me on this one. I was bored.

**Prologue, "From Water to Church Flowers"**

_Sigh_

It was 1:30 AM, and the last of her customers flooded out the glass double doors, her trusty security guard following closely behind them to lock them out for the night. The small casino was no more than twenty feet in diameter, with a total of thirty-three touch screen bingo machines sitting on top of particle board countertops. Mia Fredrick had a busy Friday night, fit with ornery customers unwilling to cash out their final tickets or leave the casino. The young brunette was tired; tired of counting money, tired of dealing with people, and she really wanted to go home. She wanted her bed, her pajamas, and pet her very dingy but affectionate cat, Gypsy. With another hefty and weary sigh, she began counting down her drawer.

_This job isn't for the introverted,_ she thought, still feeling the fury of having to chase customers out. She was furious and drained of energy, but she still nimbly counted her money by hand.

The process of counting her drawer and tickets lasted all of ten minutes, with no issues to set her back from getting out of that her hellhole of a workplace. She made her call to her boss, reported her balancing out, and gathered her things to go home. She took one last glance at the cameras outside and groaned. Rain. Great. She sighed again.

Her guard was yammering on about the customers and how little he gets paid, but Mia didn't hear a single word come from his lips. She was focused on getting out and going home, where her bed awaited her. She and the guard set the alarm and locked up, then bid each other farewell and got in their vehicles. Mia had no umbrella, so she was soaked by the time she reached her car. With a relieved sigh, she started up her vehicle and drove off.

Some ways down the road, she started to drift off to sleep. Despite the heavy rain, the low sound of Phil Collins' "In The Air Tonight" was putting her to sleep. Before she knew it, her vehicle started to veer off into the ditch, where she immediately was jarred awake but had lost all control over her vehicle. She jerked at the wheel, slammed on her breaks, but the wet grass was slick. She eventually hit a culvert, sending her car airborne. It twisted in midair, and the lack of restraint she had made her regret not putting her seatbelt on. She flew through the drivers' side window, shattering it, and landed in a nearby pond with a loud "splash"!

The muddy water flooded her lungs, but she was unable to move. All she could do was sink. This was it. She was drowning and she was paralyzed. Great.

After she sank for what seemed like several minutes, Mia noticed she wasn't drowning anymore. Instead, she seemed to be floating towards the surface of the water. But if that were so, then why wasn't she drowning?

The moment she broke the "surface", she found herself falling. Fast.

"OOOOOOOOOOHMYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" She screamed, her voice masked by the sound of the wind whipping around her. She flailed her arms about. _Well, at least I can move now._

The earth was steadily growing closer, the amount of blue becoming less visible. She knew that with the speed she was plummeting, she would splatter like an egg against concrete. _Oh my god. I'm gonna be Humpty-fuckin-Dumpty! This is not how I thought it would end!_ Her thoughts rambled.

Before she knew it, Mia was crashing through a wooden rooftop, eventually landing in a bed of flowers. The sweet fragrance made her nauseous, she had always detested the smell, even the sight of flowers. She was grateful, while also shocked, that she didn't die. Or maybe she did, but she didn't feel the impact.

"What in the ever living hell?" She heard a male voice say.

"Where the fuck did she come from?" She heard another say, albeit rudely.

"Excuse you," she groaned as she stood to her feet. "But I have a fucking name. And it's Mia, for future fucking reference."

When she looked up, she recognized all five of the people present, and even the scenario that was taking place. She knew that she was in a dilapidated church in the middle of a place known as the "Slums", located in a metropolis known as "Midgar". She knew the names of all the characters present, save for the two blue clad gunmen behind the red headed male in a suit. She knew the blond man that had the sword bigger than him, and even the girl in the pink dress. The reality was, in fact, she was in a video game.

A video game known as Final Fantasy VII.

_Well fuck me sideways and scream my name. I'm in a damn video game.._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mia is me. Well, the more outspoken, rather rude version of me. I know FFVII VERY well. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
